Suffer With Me!
by 3rd Papoi
Summary: Kurangnya kehangatan dan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya, membuat dia melakukan hal yang tidak terduga. Sudah cukup lama sejak insiden 7 Tahun yang Dia gemparkan di seluruh penjuru Dunia Ninja dan di cap sebagai Criminal Tingkat SSS. Dia ditemukan kembali dalam keadaan Tragis dan tentunya sangat berbahaya. Lupakan Summary Gue Mabuk :v :3


**Suffer With Me**

Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Semi-Harem, Semi-God Naruto, Semi-dark Naruto or Can be Full-dark Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'mikrofon speech'

"ANGRY or SHOCK"

"Jutsu"

 **PROLOG**

 **#Jauh di selatan hutan Konoha**

"Disini Tora aku merasakan chakra sisa yang dirasakan tim pendeteksi 3 jam lalu" Shinobi yang di ketahui bernama Tora menekan mikrofon kecil di telinga kanan.

"Dikonfirmasi... kami akan segera kesana" balas seseorang

Tanpa menunggu shinobi itu melanjutkan penyelidikan tempat area chakra besar dan berujung di goa kecil.

 **TORA POV:**

"Disini Tora... aku menemukan lokasinya. Dan seperti yang di duga Tim pendeteksi, sisa chakra yang besar tadi menuju ke suatu tempat di dalam goa... Taichou beri aku perintah memeriksanya!" ku tekan mikrofon kecil itu lagi dan menunggu.

sudah lebih dari 2 menit tidak ada balasan, apakah karena chakra ini mengganggu? tidak! aku sudah di jelaskan tadi dari Tim penyidik dan teknologi aliran chakra.

 ***sigh***

 _'walaupun sudah lama, aku tak terbiasa menggunakan topeng ini. Ini sangat sesak, tak apakan jika ku buka?, lagi pula aku belum di beri perintah'._

 _ **' '**_

"Ta-taichou?!" pekik ku. 'si-sialan! suara mikrofon ini membuatku kaget' ku renungkan niat ku membuka topeng anbuku.

"Taichou? apa kau mendengar ku? beri aku perintah untuk memeriksanya".

 _'kenapa tak di jawab? ini tak seperti ketua sebelumnya. atau barang ini rusak?'_ kuhempaskan pemikiran rusak lagi tentang mikrofon ini. sudah jelas tadi aku mendengar dari Tim kalau barang ini dibuat dari material khusus, jadi mana mungkin rusak. apalagi baru dipakai seharian.

"Taichou menunggu perintah... Ganti!"

 _ **'bzzz... Dijinkan'**_

"Baik! Disini Tora melaksanakan perintah" setelah mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat kumasuki dalam gua. 'setelah di pikir kembali suara Taichou berbeda dengan biasanya dan juga itu bukan suara Kitsu atau yang lain, apakah anggota baru pendiam itu?' kulihat sekitaran goa yang dindingnya di penuhi dengan Lilin. dan seperti yang kuduga Lilin ini mengantarkan ku ke sebuah ruangan. Tidak. bukan ruangan, melainkan Tempat!

 **END POV**

 **#Jauh di Barat tempat Tora berada**

 _ **'Disini Tora... aku menemukan lokasinya. Da-n... bzzzz'**_

"!"

"Disini Taichou ada apa Tora?!"

 _ **'Bzzz... zzzzz'**_

"Rusak kah?! Kitsu!" orang yang di panggil menatap balik pemimpinnya dan seakan tau untuk apa dia di panggil dia mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda tidak tau.

"Tak mungkin benda itu rusak" suara feminim masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu anggota baru?" balas Kitsu tanpa menatap suara feminim tadi.

"Kau tak mendengarnya? Perkataan Hokage Godaime tadi? Benda itu dibuat khusus untuk tim kita yang memiliki Tingkat misi SSS. Lagipula benda ini di buat dari material khusus tanpa jaringan biasa yang di pakai, melainkan memakai chakra pemakai dan langsung di terima oleh sesama pemakai. Dan juga di beri segel darah sewaktu kita memulai Misi ini di ruangan Hokage" jelasnya panjang lebar, dan tanpa di ketahui lawan bicara maupun pembicara itu pun sendiri, Topeng Anjing yang di ketahui sebagai Taichou mereka menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal mendengar penjelasan Anggotanya.

"Kalau begitu itu pengecualian buat sekarang bukan? Saat ini kita memiliki misi menemukan Titik chakra besar itu berada dan mungkin chakra itu membuat kacau chakra pemakai dan pendengar, bukan?" Jelas pemimpin mereka saat mengingat situasi Tora saat ini berada dalam Lokasi Chakra besar itu berada.

Tadinya rencana mereka akan bersama-sama dalam pencarian chakra besar itu berada. Tapi saat baru saja mereka menginjak keluar desa Tim penyidik telah memberitahukan aktifitas chakra itu mulai menghilang dan membuat Komputer pelacak mereka rusak.

Dan saat Taichou mereka mengatakan "kalau begitu kami akan mencarinya sendiri. Dengan chakra sebesar itu kami bisa mendeteksinya dengan kemampuan kami sendiri". Tapi itu nihil, itu tidak berhasil melainkan membuat mata pemimpin mereka terbelalak karena tidak bisa mendeteksinya, seolah-olah keberadaan chakra itu tidak ingin di temukan.

Dan alhasil mereka berpencar dan setelah 4 jam lamanya Tora mengatakan kalau dia menemukan sisa chakra itu berada. Dengan sigap ketua mereka mengontak sisa anggotanya agar bisa regroup kembali.

 ***Sigh***

Taichou tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar helaan nafas. mengedarkan pandanganya ke arah pemilik itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu tak mungkin. chakra milik Pemakai yaitu Penjawab dan pendengar terikat kuat karena darah dari masing-masing milik kita yang kita berikan tadi. Jadi jika itu hanya chakra besar itu SAJA tidak mungkin bisa masuk dari ikatan yang dibuat dari sebelum kita berangkat Tadi... kecuali jika chakra besar it,-"

 _ **'bzzzzz... Baik! Disini Tora Melaksanakan Perintah'**_

"Perintah?! Tora! Apa maksudmu? Tora! Perintah apa?!"

 ** _'bzzzz..zzz'_**

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban balik Anggota baru itu mempercepat Lompatannya.

"Oi! Tunggu Anggota Baru, apa maksudmu tadi Hah?! kecuali apa?... OI KUBILANG TUNGGU!" Teriakan Kitsu dihiraukan perempuan itu, dan karena hal itu dia dibuat tambah Emosi.

"KITSU tenanglah! kurasa Kurama menyadari sesuatu dan aku mendapat firasat saat ini Tora dalam keadaan bahaya! kita semua Harus Cepat dan juga saling menjaga belakang kita. PAHAM!"

"BAIK TAICHOU"

 **#Di dalam gua Tempat Tora berada**

 _'Bau ini?! ugh.. jangan-jangan'_ Mengetahui bau apa itu, Ia pun mengambil lilin di dinding dan melemparkannya ke asal bau itu. Lilin itu mendarat di sesuatu benda kering dan alhasil membuat api dari lilin itu membesar.

 **TORA POV:**

' _Te-tempat tidur?'_ Kagetku saat melihat Lilin yang kulempar tadi menyentuh, dan membakar tempat tidur itu, tapi bukan cuma itu yang membuatku kaget. 'Sudah kuduga bau ini'. ku tatap kepala seseorang tergeletak di tanah. Dan jika ku lihat lebih jelas kepala ini, kepala yang terputus dari anggota badannya yang lain. Masih anak kecil.

Dan bukan cuma 1 atau 2 anak yang kulihat sudah tak bernyawa melainkan 6 mayat. Semuanya dalam keadaan Tragis.

 _'Sialan! Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini dan kenapa? Mereka hanya anak kecil bukan? Sialan!'_ , kulepaskan Topengku dan melihat lebih jelas korban-korban itu, aku tau saat ini bukan waktunya meratapi kejadian ini.

Jika Kitsu melihatku seperti ini dia pasti akan menghajarku. kenapa?. Ya, karena bagi Konoha sekarang yang terpenting adalah Misi.

 _ **' Tap ' Tap ' Tap**_

Suara hentakan pelan suara itu membuat tubuhku refleks melompat kebelakang. Dengan cepat ku pakai kembali Topeng Singa ku.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"SIAPA KAU?!" suara itu menggema di seluruh goa. walaupun sebagian tempat ini terbakar Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat.

 ** _' Tap ' Tap ' Tap_**

Merasa dihiraukan Tora melempar Kunai di depan kakinya yang akan berpijak. Sehingga membuat Orang itu berhenti bergerak.

"Siapa kau? Ninja dari desa Lain?" tak ingin membuat kesalahannya lagi karena berteriak di tempat tertutup begini, Tora menenangkan dirinya.

dan untuk kedua kalinya Dia (Tora) merasa dihiraukan. Tak terima perlakuannya dia pun melancarkan serangan beruntun tapi dihindari dengan Mudah.

"Anbu Konoha ya?" mendengar orang itu berbicara membuat Tora berhenti dan melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Biarku tanyakan Sekali lagi, siapa kau? Ninja desa lain? Orang Konoha? dan kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" Menatap dingin orang itu seraya memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Hah... Kau tau? Itu kebanyakan,-" dia (orang itu) menghentikan perkataannya, dikarenakan menghindari Kunai yang tadinya akan menghujam kepalanya.

 **"JAWAB!"**

 **"Heh? Kau mau Mati?!"** sesaat saat mendengar perkataan itu Nafas Tora seperti tercekik. seakan-akan dalam tempat Goa ini tidak ada oksigen.

 ***Degh***

 _'Pe-perasaan apa ini? a-aku tak b-bisa bernafas. ba-badanku juga tak bisa kugerakan'_ Pikir Tora.

"Orang-orang Konoha memang hebat, ya? Bisa mengetahui tempat ini. Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan sedikit chakraku loh" jelasnya terkesan. Membuat Tora kembali bernafas dan melompat lebih jauh kebelakang.

 ** _' Tap ' Tap ' Tap_**

berjalan kebelakang dan berhenti didekat kursi. mendongkak ka atas dan melihat sesuatu yang tertancap di dinding dengan seringai.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu, dan semua pertanyaanmu akan ku jawab. baiklah, Pertama-tama hm... ah... hmm jangan pedulikan diriku."

"Kedua aku bukan ninja ataupun penduduk desa lain."

"Ketiga Pertanyaanmu itu salah. seharusnya kau bertanya untuk apa kau disini, dan dengan senang hati akan ku jawab 'Karena Di panggil Teman Baikku' dan entah kenapa sampai disini sudah jadi seperti ini" dalam keadaan duduk menghadap Tora. orang itu kembali mendongkak kan keatas menatap seseorang. Yang tadinya Tora kira itu hanyalah Hiasan Goa.

"Benarkan Naruto?"

 _'eh?!'_

 **TORA POV:**

 _'o-orang ini sangat berbahaya! aku harus mundur sekarang dan melaporkan hal ini pada Pemimpin'_ ku fokuskan pandanganku karena sesak nafas tadi dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum

"Benarkan Naruto?"

 ***degh***

 _'eh?!'_

kepala yang kutunduk kan tadi kembali menghadapnya dan entah kenapa ruangan gua itu seketika menjadi terang. Api yang tadinya membakar kasur tadi seketika berhenti karena aura yang mencekam tadi.

Tapi bukan Api itulah yang berada di pikiran ku sekarang.

 _'Naruto? a-apa maksudnya...,- itu?! Ta-tak mungkin'_ kubelakan mataku saat memandang apa yang orang itu lihat.

"D-DIA?!" entah kenapa badanku menjadi lemas melihat seseorang yang ingin kutemui dan ingin kutanyakan segala hal atas kejadian itu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"N-Naruto-Sama?!"

 **NORMAL POV:**

"ah? Kau mengenalnya? Sudah kuduga lagi pula dulu dia ninja Konoha. Ya walaupun itu dulu, saat sebelum peristiwa itu menggemparkan Dunia Ninja... HAHAHAHAHA" Sikapnya yang sopan dan bicaranya seperti orang bijak dan se-akan-akan orang itu lahir dalam kalangan Elit. Tertawa puas saat mengingat kejadian itu. menghancurkan imagenya yang terkesan Cool.

Tora berniat mundur. tadinya. sekarang melangkah Maju kedepan dengan pelan memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah orang walaupun dia sudah tau apa jawabannya.

 ***Srek***

"He-hentikan Apa yang kau lakukan HAH?!" teriakan Tora menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Yang kulakukan? Aku sedang bermain dengan Naruto. Benarkan Naruto?" menyeringai kembali saat menatap Naruto.

"sh-shin, sa-sara" ujarnya lirih. Tora tak bisa mendengar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Tapi melihat bibirnya bergerak Tora memastikan bahwa Naruto belum Mati, Walaupun keadaan Naruto di tusuk-tusuk dengan pipa besi hitam itu di sekujur tubuh.

"Na-Naruto-sama?! Bertahanlah aku akan melepaskanmu" seru Tora tapi di halangi oleh Orang berjubah putih dan biru itu.

 **"Ka-Kau!** ternyata kau yang melakukanny,-"

"Itu bukan aku" balasnya cepat.

"lalu kenapa kau mengahalangiku **HAH?!** " tatapan menusuk Tora membuat orang itu menundukan kepalanya.

"a-aku juga ingin menolongnya tapi, ini keinginan Naruto sendiri!" terkejut dengan pernyataan itu membuat Tora bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya.

Memalingkan Wajahnya dan menatap kembali Naruto. Matanya terlihat Hampa dan kosong, tapi masih menngujarkan pelan nama-nama itu berulang kali.

 **"eh!?"** seketika dengan lengahnya kewaspadaan Tora membuat badannya terjatuh dan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. 3 detik sebelum Tora kehilangan nyawa sepenuhnya, orang itu mengambil topeng di kepala Tora dan memakaikan di kepalanya.

"Toneri... Namaku Toneri. terima kasih topengnya" orang berjubah putih yang di ketahui bernama Toneri tersebut melihat Mata Tora perlahan-lahan tertutup.

"hahahahahHAAHAHHA... ini menyenangkan Naruto" tawa orang itu menatap kepala Tora. sikapnya berubah dari sikapnya yang tadi memilih tidak bertarung. Tangan yang dilumuri darah Tora kembali mengeluarkan besi dan menusuk perut Naruto.

"Itu hadiah terakhirku. Kita akan bermain lagi Nanti Naruto. sampai jumpa!"

Dia menghilang dalam sekejap tak tau Jutsu apa yang digunakannya. Itu bukanlah shunshin melainkan sesuatu hal yang lain. Dan orang yang mengetahui itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto sempat melihat orang itu. Temannya pergi melewati ruang dimensi. Lalu menatap kembali mayat anak-anak kecil dengan pandangan sendu.

 **NARUTO POV:**

"Sh-shin, sar-a, takuto se-semuanya ma-maaf aku tak bisa melindungi kalian" ujar ku pelan.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

 **NORMAL POV:**

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya bergerak membuat besi-besi yang tertancap itu dengan sendirinya tercabut. Bergerak pelan melewati tubuh Tora. Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat kepala Tora dan kembali berjalan.

 ***gyut***

merasa dia menginjak sesuatu. Naruto melihat kebawah dan menatap kertas dari genggaman tangan yang dia injak. Walaupun itu tinggal sepotong tangan, tapi dia tau itu milik siapa.

Kertas itu adalah gambar. Gambar yang dibuat anak-anak untuk hadiah 4 hari yang lalunya. Hal itu membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Dia beserta anak-anak dan juga sensei mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya disini.

 _'Sen-sei?'_

 **"ARGHHHHH DIMANA SI BERENGSEK ITU?!"** Kemarahannya menggila mengingat orang itu dan seketika itu juga warna mata yang indah sejernih air laut, maupun seindah langit itu menjadi memerah dan menjadi gelap. Atap goa itu hancur berkeping-keping memperlihatkan keadaan luar yang menyilaukan.

"a... ADA APA INI?!"

"Ta-taichou! Li-lihat ke bawah!"

"To-Tora?! Tak mungkin!" Tim anbu tiba disekitar hancurnya goa terbelalak melihat keadaan tubuh Anggota mereka. Tidak cuma tubuh anggota mereka tempat itu juga di penuhi mayat dan darah menghiasi sekujur dinding tempat itu. Mereka juga melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap karena ditutupi bekas darah yang telah mengering di rambut.

 _'Nii-sama?! T-tak mungkin'_ pikir Kurama berkaca-kaca dalam topeng.

 **"KAU!"** salah satu anggota memegang katanannya dan bersiap berlari menuju Naruto.

"BERHENTI KITSU".

" **TAPI TAICHOU** kenapa? D-dia membunuh **HAYATE!** " Jerit Kitsu tak terima ketuanya menghentikan langkahnya.

Merasa ditatap dengan niat ingin membunuh. Naruto menatap balik alhasil membuat Kitsu melangkah kebelakang.

"Di-dia berbahaya!" Matanya saling bertatapan dengan Naruto, seakan-akan dia bisa membunuh seluruh anggotanya kapanpun dia mau.

Tanpa diperintah lebih detail dari Pemimpin mereka. seluruh anggota menaikan tingkat kewaspadaan, sedangkan pemimpin mereka mencari kesempatan dan waktu yang bagus.

 **TAICHOU POV:**

 _'aku akan mencari kesempatan dan menggunakannya. Walaupun kesempatan itu kecil!'_ pikirku memasang kuda-kuda dan dengan perlahan kubuka topengku seraya memperlihatkan sharinganku.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Melihat Naruto bergerak mengambil gambar sepotong genggaman itu. Seketika itu juga Pemimpin mereka melesat maju kedepan menggunakan shunsin dan tiba di depan Naruto.

Sebelum dia dapat menggunakan Jutsunya, dengan refleks yang sangat cepat Naruto memukul dengan tangan kirinya sehingga membuat dia menangkis dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi hal itu tak berguna. Kekuatan Naruto sangat besar dibandingkan dengannya.

Tapi dengan keras kepala si ketua. Dia menggunakan tangan kiri Naruto sebagai tarikan kedua tangannya dan dapat membuat dia bertatap muka lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto Kaget dan mendengar "MUGEN TSUKUYOMI!" jutsu itu berhasil berdampak pada Naruto membuat dia linglung.

Melihat reaksi Naruto. Si ketua pun lega seraya menahan rasa sakit di kedua tangannya, tapi tak lama dari itu dia sudah terlempar jauh kebelakang dan dengan sangat keras mendarat di tumpukan dinding. Tampaknya sebelum Naruto terjebak sepenuhnya dalam Jutsu Mata tingkat SS itu dia dapat bergerak dan menendang si ketua, dan ambruk ke tanah.

 **"TAICHOU!"** sebagian anbu mengamankan Naruto dan sebagiannya berlari menghampiri ketua mereka serta mendengar

"S-sialan i-itu sang- **AT** sa-sakit" kata-kata terakhir itu terdengar di bibir ketua mereka yang memucat sebelum pingsan.

"TAICHOU!" jerit Kitsu dan anggota lain di tempat kapten itu berada.

Berbeda dengan anggota Anbu yang lain sedang memikirkan bahwa kapten mereka akan baik-baik saja. Anggota baru itu memilih menjadi sebagian yang mengamankan Naruto.

"N-nii-sama a-aku menemukanmu... ayo pulang" dilepasnya topeng yang di pakai. Memperlihatkan paras wajah yang cantik, rambut yang tadi di urai sebagaimana rupa menjadi pendek terlepas menjadi panjang seraya memeluk Naruto dalam pelukan eratnya. membuat dia menangis.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **OMAKE**

 **KITSU POV:**

 _'2 jam kemudian setelah Taichou menggunakan Jutsunya. Taichou mengalami luka parah di kedua tanganya dan di perut'_ gunggamku seraya menulis di buku laporan.

 _'dan setelah itu kami mendapat kendaraan kereta kuda di sekitar penduduk desa sekitar yang sedikit jauh dari tempat lokasi kejadian H itu'_ ku tatap taichou meringis kesakitan di sela-sela pingsannya.

 _'dan serta juga telah di konfirmasi'_ memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto yang sedang di pangkuan Kurama.

 _'Orang yang sedang di peluk Anggota baru code nama Kurama telah membunuh Tora yaitu salah satu anggota special Anbu pilihan Hokage ke 5. dengan nama asli sebagai Hayate. sekaligus Orang yang tingkat pencarian kriminal tingkat SSS dan juga Kakak tertua dari Perempuan bernama Namikaze Naruko yang bercode Ninja Kurama dan juga Kakak Tertua dari Hokage Ke-5. Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.'_ Kututup buku itu dan mulai menghentikan Aksi Taichou karena jika tidak dia sudah akan melepas semua bajunya.

 **Yo! ini chapter 1 Yang gue RE-make dari Id sebelah gue yang di hack :v plss RnR. mungkin chapter 2 nya akan gue remake :v tapi nanti tubuh gue dah rindu kasur :3 yang nggak sabar liat lanjutan ceritanya langsung search aja Story Suffer With me! milik uzumaki24. DAN JUGA DIINGAT KERAS! Uzumaki24 itu gue. saya cuma membuat Id Baru karena id Uzumaki24 tak bisa di akses lagi oleh gue. dan yang sudah gak sabar nunggu chapter 5 nya maaf ya :( karena saya sudah ganti laptop sama kakak saya. data nya ada di dalam dia belum sempat gue pindahin dan lelah (malas) buat ngambilnya karena dia tinggal di rumah lain dan sangat jauh (dekat kok tapi kuanggap jauh :v) jadi aku akan membuat chapter 5 nya 2 ato 3 minggu :v maaf ya. Btw gimana cara buat Garis panjang buat misahin paragraph yang gak sangkut paut dengan cerita :v tiba-tiba menghilang dari sistem copy-paste, yang tau send email gue yang ini ya. dimohon sangat. Papoi Papoi Papoi Out.**


End file.
